


biscuit

by kendrasaunders



Series: Femslash February 2018 [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic, F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendrasaunders/pseuds/kendrasaunders
Summary: femslash february | day 18: kendra, sara, & baby hector





	biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> femslash february, day 18!
> 
> for the graphic of this fic, click [here!](http://kendrasaunders.tumblr.com/post/171038996544/femslash-february-day-18-kendra-sara-baby)

“I don’t want to alarm you,” Sara says, brow furrowed in concentration. “But your baby has the chubbiest tummy I’ve ever seen.”

Kendra slaps her dish towel over her shoulder, leaning her shoulder against the doorway of her kitchen. Sara’s holding Hector on her lap, her hands braced against his tummy. The two of them are looking at her, Hector with his big brown eyes and Sara with her sweet blue ones. “You look pretty natural at that, funnily enough.”

“Well he’s not just _any_ baby,” Sara says. “He’s your baby. He’s got your eyes so I have to love him.”

“So much for Sara Lance, the anti baby queen,” Kendra says. 

“Hey,” Sara protests, and Hector makes a noise to mirror her indigence. “This is a safe space. No one in this room is going to tell that I’m cool with one specific baby.” 

Hector coos in Sara’s lap, and Sara takes that to mean she should run her hand over the baby curl puffs of brown hair. 

“You’re so domestic,” Kendra teases. “I think you like being my wifey.”

“Well duh,” Sara says. “I mean, your wifey, Hector’s dad-“ She leans forward, so her head is next to Hectors. “That’s right! I’m your dad! Biologically, even! Don’t believe what anyone else says. You’re my little biscuit, okay?”

Hector grabs a fistful of Sara’s hair and pulls, and Kendra laughs. “Little biscuit? He’s got you hook, line, and sinker, Sara.”

“He’s so _strong,”_ Sara says, trying to pry her hair from Hector’s fat little hand. “Is this the hawk-strength or are all babies like this?”

“Unclear, actually,” Kendra says.

“Oh,” Sara says, wincing as she untangles her hair from his fingers. “Fun.”

Kendra is giggling to herself, planting herself beside Sara on the couch and running her fingers through the mauled section of Sara’s hair. “You want me to take him?”

“My chubby little biscuit?” Sara asks, bouncing Hector on her lap. “Uh, get your own.” 

“I guess I’ll have to,” Kendra says, and now her hand is resting on Sara’s shoulder, her lips enticingly close to Sara’s cheek. “You moving in, or something?”

Sara presses her tongue to the back of her teeth. “Maybe someday,” she says. “Or you could bring your baby on the ship! We’ll even get a little baby on board sticker for the window.”

“Aw, you’d do that for us?” Kendra says.

“Anything for my baby,” Sara says. She brushes Kendra’s nose with her cheek. “And you, of course.”

“Cheeky,” Kendra says.

Sara chuffs at the comment. “I mean, look,” Sara says. “He hasn’t tried to crawl into your lap _once._ ”

“I guess you’re just a comfy chair,” Kendra says. 

“He knows who is _dad_ is,” Sara says. “Me!”

“Well, _dad,_ ” Kendra says, nudging Sara with her shoulder. “What’s your movie pick?”

“Toy Story,” Sara says. “So I can actually watch with him.”

“What?” Kendra says. “Don’t you love the princesses? The musicals?”

“Princesses just make me think of you,” Sara says. “You and the songs you play on the ukulele.” 

“Well, he’s not going to be awake for much more than another hour,” Kendra says. “Why don’t I play you a song after?”

“Then I’d fall asleep, too,” Sara says.

“Mm, that wouldn’t be so bad,” Kendra says. “We could cuddle.”

“Maybe I will move in,” Sara says. “You’re hitting all of my favorite things.”

“Hey,” Kendra says. “Door’s open.”

Sara smiles softly, trying not to show that her stomach is fluttering. “Start the movie,” she says. 

Kendra kisses her cheek. “Of course,” Kendra says.

Sara rests easy on the couch, taking in the warmth of Hector on her lap and Kendra at her side, and the screen lights up as the movie comes to life.


End file.
